The Lion And The Lamb
by RainbowZombieApocolypse
Summary: His breath grew heavy as the blue haired boy exposed his perfect neck. He could almost smell the blood pulsing underneath that thin layer of skin, he could taste the sweet crimson bathing his tongue. It was so easy, like a lion hunting a lamb. Zeruto SMUT
1. The New Student

**A/N: I've decided since I like this pairing so much and there is a serious lack of fanfiction concerning them(Come on, so what if they're a crack pairing? Its HOT!) I'm taking matters into my own hands once again and writing an fanfiction about these two. Yep, I'm talking about ZERUTO! Now, for those of you who don't like Yuki or Amu...I'm sorry but I do so for once their will be no bashing(if it were one of my Soriku fics and Kairi on the other though...) Enjoy my story and I know the title might seem a little...twilightish but trust me, ever since the movies I HATE TWILIGHT so no need to worry. Besides, Zero can kick Edward's sparkly ass anyday. **

**|\/| The Lion and the Lamb |\/|**

**Xx chapter I xX**

"Nya~ Ikuto, why did we come all the way out here?" A small little floating cat said as he perched himself on Ikuto's shoulders. "I miss our old friends, even the Guardian chara's." The small cat mewed, his tail curling around his paws.

"I've told you, Yoru. We can't stay there anymore." The navy haired teen replied roughly, one hand clutching a violin case the other planted in his pants pocket.

"But why did we have to go so far?" The small creature continued to ask questions.

"The farther we go the better. EASTER will come after us no matter what but at least the distance can buy us some time."

Yoru was about to ask some more questions but bit his tongue, not wanting to piss off his master.

A large building came into view and Ikuto stopped walking for a second to look at it. This was their new home. At Cross Academy.

"Let's go." Ikuto said almost inaudibly, walking towards the large school.

"Zero! You left me all alone again today!" A girl said as she smacked a sleeping silver haired boy on the head. Zero gritted his teeth and nursed his rapidly forming bump, trying his best not to glare at the brunette girl.

"Couldn't you show up at least once in a while? Those Night Class fangirls are tearing me apart!" She continued to whine, pointing to the dirty spots on her uniform from where some of the other girls found it a good idea to shove her into the ground to maybe get a quick peak at the night class. Zero wasn't listening though, his hightened senses picked up an unfamiliar smell in the distance that was nearing the school.

"We have visiters." He said, getting up from his comfortable spot by the large tree to gaze at the road leading in and out of the campus.

"Huh?" Yuuki looked at her friend confused, peering over his shoulder to try and see what he meant.

She looked towards the same direction as the other boy, trying to get her mind off of the beautiful contrast between the dark trees and the pinkish glow of the sky caused by the sunset. A figure appeared in the far distance, indeed walking towards the school.

"Ah! That must be the new student that the chairman was talking about." Yuuki said, pointing towards the silouhette.

Zero quirked a brow. "New student? I didn't hear about that."

"You would have if you'd do your job as a perfect!" Yuuki shouted at Zero, punching him in the arm.

Zero ignored his friend and continued to look at the distant figure of the so called 'new student', now able to see his features such as his oddly colored blue hair. His eyes narrowed as he continued to observe the strange boy. Something seemed off, he didn't look or smell like a vampire, so that wasn't what felt wrong but there was something about him, some sort of aura. Zero ignored it and made his way towards the chairman's office.

"Eh? Zero where are you going!" Yuuki called after him.

"Where else? To go see the chairman about this new student."

Yuuki growled slightly and stomped after him, trying to catch up. _Oh sure! Now he does his job!_ She thought as she followed him.

"Tsukiyomi-san, I'm glad you could make it!" The chairman said as he ushered the blue haired boy inside his office. Ikuto Tsukiyomi nodded, his expression stoic as he entered the room, eyes looking no where in particular. "I'd like you to meet my children, Zero and Yuuki."

A hand slammed against the oakwood desk and the boy with silver hair looked like he was going to kill someone. "Oi, I know you raised me since I was young but I never remembered accepting you as my father!"

"Kiryuu-kun! You don't really mean that!" The principal cried as he clung to the other boy and Ikuto couldn't help crack a smile at the funny behavior.

"Oh! Right, Tsukiyomo-san, I almost forgot you were here." The chairman said sheepishly, imediatly getting off of Zero. "Since its already so late in the semester almost everyone already has a roomate and since all the rooms are already taken you will be sharing a dorm with Kiryuu."

"What!" Zero shouted. "You never said that!" He protested, fist slamming against the already cracked desk.

"Yes I did, just now."

Zero looked like he was really about to murder someone now and Ikuto smirked, figuring it might be kind of fun to tease someone who got mad so easily.

"Well why can't he stay in someone else's room?" Zero bickered.

"Because, 1: You're the only one who doesn't have a roomate and 2: You'll also be escorting him around the campus until further notice."

By now, the silver haired teen was fuming. It was actually kind of entertaining to watch him...getting angry. Not just watching him. Ikuto gripped his violin case tighter and he looked up at the silver haired male.

"Well then Kiryuu-kun, mind showing me to _our_ dorm so that I can unpack my things and get some rest?" Ikuto teased, smirking at the other boy. He was going to enjoy having him around.

Zero frowned, and with a sigh nodded. Walking ahead of the navy haired boy he began to explain the route towards the dorm room, saying over and over that he wasn't going to be blamed if Ikuto wansn't paying attention and couldn't find his way to the place on his own.

"Alright here we are." Zero mumbled, stopping infront of a more secluded room. "You go on inside and I'll get you your new uniform."

"Thanks." Ikuto uttered before entering the room, figuring that the unmade, messy bed belonged to Zero so he took the one adjacent to it. When he was sure that Zero was gone he placed his violin on the bed as Yoru crawled out of his pocket.

"That silver haired guy looks kinda scary nya..." The kittenish Shugo Chara mewed, his ear down. When Ikuto's fingers hovered infront of the chara's face Yoru flinched, afraid he was going to flick him for being so cowardly but the digits simply grazed his fuzzy cat ears. Yoru looked up at his master with wide, curious eyes as Ikuto withdrew his hand, opening the latches of his violin case and pulling out the varnished instrument.

"It's been a while since I've played it." He whispered, mostly to himself than his tiny companion as he delicatly brushed his fingertips on the smooth, shiny surface.

He position the bottom of the violin right under his chin and raised the bow, running it over the bridge of string until he played a steady, high note. Enjoying the calming affect that note gave him he began to softly play the instrument, completly lost in its rythmical melody.

Zero was examining the day class uniform he had grabbed for Ikuto, figuring it would fit the boy's lean frame and if not then he could always exchange it. As he aproached the dorm he could hear a rather enticing violin playing and stopped at the door to listen to it.

_Is that Ikuto?_ He thought as he pressed his ear against the wooden door. _He's playing sich a sad tune._

Not wanting to stay outside the door with his ear pressed against it like an idiot, Zero entered the room, acting nonchalant as if he hadn't just been eavesdropping on the other boy's magnificent playing. As soon as he heard the door creek open Ikuto ceased playing his violin, instead deciding to put it back in its case.

"You don't have to stop, it doesn't bother me." Zero said as he stripped off his shirt, getting ready to go to sleep.

Ikuto shook his head and safely stored his precious case underneath his bed. "No, I just hadn't played in a while and I wanted to make sure the strings were still tuned." He lied. "So did you get my uniform?" The new student turned to see Zero pulling his pijama top over his head and Ikuto couldn't help but sneak a glance at the perfectly chiseled torso. It looked so pale and smooth, like the richest cream.

"Yeah, I didn't know what size you were so I just kind of estimated." Zero mumbled as he decided if he should change his pants in front of the new boy or not. It's not like it would be something he hasn't seen before.

"It looks good enough." Ikuto muttered as he stripped down to his boxers, laying sprawled out on the bed almost like a cat.

Zero raised a curious eyebrow, fighting the heat that rushed to his face. "Aren't you going to change into your sleeping clothes?"

"Don't have any." Ikuto said plainly, eyes closed and arms behind his back acting like a pillow.

"Alright then..." Zero mumbled, mostly to himself as he turned his head away, hoping the blue haired boy didn't notice his slightly flustered cheeks.

"Well...goodnight." Zero groaned as he got himself comfortable, shifting underneath the convers. Ikuto nodded, not really caring if the other teen saw or not and turned on his side, back facing the wall.

Ikuto gazed at nothing in particular, his vision set on the outlined body of Zero through the covers.

He wondered how long until EASTER would find him and try to bring him back.

**A/N: Considering I didn't really have an idea or a plot for this story I'd say I did a pretty good job. I mean, for a first chapter. I know there wasn't anything cheesy like love at first sight, or even lust at first sight but Ikuto and Zero don't seem like the type of people to run into eachother's arms at the first meet. **

**I honestly don't have any real idea for this fic except for maybe a few fluff scenes and of course a bunch of lemons, limes and other citruses but no actual plot. I'd like to hear your suggestions in a review or else I might get writers block and this fic could never be updated again!(Trust me, its happened.) So please, tell me your suggestion. I just really felt like writing a Zeruto fic so I hope you respond.**


	2. Ditching The First Day

**A/N: Here I come! I've actually thought out a plot! Well sorta...kinda...ENOUGH FOR A CHAOTER 2 OKAY! So I'd still really like reviews with suggestions. In fact, since I know it can be quite a hassle to write one or two lines of helpful critisism(yeah I'm being sarcastic) For every review I get, will equal one lost item of clothing belonging to Zero and Ikuto in the next chapter. So the more reviews I get, the faster they'll get naked :D Muhaha, I love using the fanbase to MY advantage! BTW, just a little did you know: If any of you have seen that Zeruto pic on DA, you know, the ZeroXIkuto NOM NOM NOM? Yeah, I DREW IT! :D that is all. P.S sorry if it was hard dto read the last chapter, I thought my little seperation lines would show up so thankfully this time I know better ^^**

**|\/| The Lion and the Lamb |\/|**

**Xx chapter II xX**

The morning light seeped into the room through the thin curtains, thin spider thread's of honey spilling into the dark room until it was too bright for the vampire to ignore. Zero groaned in annoyance, turning away from the rays of light that managed to seep through his eyelids. A second body turned aswell, curling up to Zero's shirtless frame. The silver haired boy's eyes opened wide as he jumped up in his bed, kicking the unkown figure out from under the covers and pulling the light blue sheets over his chest.

"What the hell!" He hissed as he glared at the half naked form of his new roomate whom was on the floor, cursing and nursing(A/N :D it rhymed!) his head.

"That should be my line..." The blue haired teen croaked as he continued to massage his sore head, eyes still hazy with sleep. "Why did you kick me?"

"Why did I kick you! WHY WERE YOU IN MY BED!" Zero half yelled half whispered, keeping it down because it was still early and most people were probably still asleep. People whom probably hadn't woken up to their half naked roomate in their bed.

"It got cold and I wanted a warm body. Yours worked nicely." Ikuto smirked as he said the last part. Zero's face tinted a soft shade of pink as he glared at his roomate. "Stop covering your chest like a women, we're both men aren't we?" Ikuto teased, grinning as the blush on Zero's face darkened.

"Shut up!"

Ikuto ignored the silveret's statement and got up, going over to where his school uniform hung neatly and pulled it on, leaving the overcoat open as his own little touch. It fit nicely, he thought.

"You should get ready too." Ikuto grinned at the other boy, who still had his blankets protectively covering his bare torso.

Zero continued to glare at the boy as he left the room, waiting until he was out the door and down the hall before letting his guard down with a sigh. Was this going to happen every morning from now on?

|||||HALLWAY WITH IKUTO|||||

Ikuto walked down the long corridors of the school, hands planted firmly in his pockets as he passed an open door where students were gathering. Yoru poked his head out from Ikuto's pocket and gave him a curious look.

"Nya, Ikuto. You just passed the classroom." He mewed, crawling out of the blunet's pocket and floating up to his shoulder.

"I know." Ikuto said non chalantly, continuing to walk passed the classroom without turning back.

"But its your first day nya~!" Yoru said as he floated in front of Ikuto. Ikuto smacked the small chara away, Yoru hitting the wall as his eyes became dizzy swirls. He quickly shook his head as Ikuto didn't bother to stop or wait for him. "Nya! Ikuto wait uuuuuuuuuuuup!"

|||||WITH ZERO :D|||||

Zero finished pulling on his clothes(A/N: Awww, you guys missed him gettin naked :o) and looked outside the window. It was a little cloudy outiside bit it was still sunny, it would be such a shame to waste a nice day like this sitting in class, listening to boring lessons.

And with that argument he figured no one would blame if he decided to take yet another mental health day.

"Zero? Zero I know you're in there and I know you're going to ditch again!" Came Yuuki's voice from behind his door as she banged on it. "Open this door right now."

Zero contemplated his options.

He could a) Open the door and let the girl drag him to class where he would sit bored all day but avoid the hour long lecture that would come sooner or later, or b) leave through the window and deal with the consequences later.

He chose the former.

With one graceful leap he was out the second story window, landing perfectly on his feet. He could always deal with his brunette friend another time, right now he had some much needed(and deserved) R&R to get done.(A/N: SEE! Zero's saying you should read and review! LISTEN TO HIM!)

As he walked over to his favorite ditching tree he noticed another figure sprawled out at the base of the large oak. It was none other then, you guessed it. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Zero continued to pad tpwards the sleeping figure, towering right infront of him, his shadow blocking the sun. The blunet's eyes started to blink opened, hazy and clouded from his previous cat nap. Ikuto stretched his arms, letting out a felinish yawn as he gazed up at Zero.

"You shouldn't ditch you know, especially not on your first day." Zero said to him, arms crossed over his chest as he glowered down at the still half asleep boy.

"Says the one who should be in class by now." Ikuto shot back, a victorious grin plastered on his face.

Zero huffed, an amused smile on his lips. "Fair enough." He said as he sat down beside the other boy, back against the tree with one knee propped up.

The two stayed silent, neither wanting to break that silence. Talking lead to a conversation, and conversations lead to socializing. Zero didn't necessarily want to socialize with the strange student after this morning's incident.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" Ikuto grumbled boredly, breaking the 5 minutes of silence.

"There's the cafeteria." Zero nodded his head in a certain direction. "But if you want food that's less likely to poison you then we could head out to town and grab something to eat." He suggested.

"Are we even allowed outside of the campus?" Ikuto asked, his arms behind his head as he turned to look at Zero.

"Would that really stop you?" Zero asked, standing up.

"No, but it's always nice to know." Ikuto smirked, getting up after Zero and following him outside of the school grounds towards the town.

|||||In The Town|||||

The duo walked over to a small cafe, entering and sitting down at a random table as they waited for a waitress.

"Yuuki and I used to always come here." Zero murmered as he looked over the menu.

"And you don't anymore?" Ikuto asked.

"No, we do but it's not the same."

Ikuto arched an eybrow at the silver haired boy about to ask him what he meant when the waitress appeared out of no where, pen plucked from behind her ear as she looked at them with an almost too eager smile. "May I take your order?"

"The usual." Zero muttered, pushing his menu away from him. The waitress nodded, tucking a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"And you sir?"

"The ice cream sundae." He told her, handing the waitress his own menu as he lean back in his chair, arms resting behind his neck as he closed his eyes.

"So what brought you to Cross Academy anyway?" Zero asked suddenly, not really knowing himself why he had asked that of all questions. He kind of wanted to talk to the blunet now.

"To get away."

"Away from what?" Zero was curious now as he leaned forward, resting his chin in his palms.

"Just...to get away." Ikuto mumbled, the words barely audible as he folded his own fingers and rested his chin on the hammock, looking the other teen straight in the eyes.

Zero brought his face back a few inches as his cheeks burned a soft red. The table top itself wasn't that wide already making both of their bent over faces only inches apart. As if to save him from the awkwardness, their waitress put a steaming bowl of ramen in front of him and a tall glass cup filled to the rim with ice cream, a single cherry perched at the top.

Zero looked at his ramen as he broke his chopsticks, sighing when he saw glob of pinkish meat resting on top of the steamy meal.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked, scooping a spoonful of iced cream into his mouth.

"I guess the waitress forgot that my usual doesn't have a chunk of salmon in it." He groaned, plucking the squishy feeling raw meat with his chopsticks. He hated fish.

"If you don't want it I'll gladly take it." Ikuto offered, cheek restin on his knuckles with a small smile perfectly placed on his pale lips.

Zero figured it would be better then wasting it and held out his chopsticks, expecting the blue haired teenager to pick off the pice of fish but instead he leaned his head forward, taking the morcel into his mouth along with the first few inches of the wooden chopsticks and slowly pulled away.

Zero swallowed at the action, his face tinting a soft shade of pink for the billionth time that day. He blinked when a small red orb was being dangled infront of him and saw Ikuto smirking as he held out the candy cherry just centimetres away from his lips. Zero eyed the small fruit curiously, as if silently asking what Ikuto expected him to do with it.

"Fair trade. You can have my cherry if you want." Ikuto shurgged, wriggling the tiny red orb infront of him.

Zero nodded and Ikuto took that as a sign to press the juicy fruit against his lips. Still blushing, Zero parted his lips, letting the other boy push the cany fruit into his mouth. He shivered slightly as the pale digits brushed his lips, darting his tongue out to lapp at the reddish fluid on Ikuto's finger tips. By now, even Ikuto seemed to be hiding a slight blush behind his smirk as he withdrew his hand, going back to indulging in his sundae.

When they both finished they left the cafe, leaving their money for the waitress to take as they wasted the rest of the day in town together. Zero was starting to admit to himself that he enjoyed having Ikuto's company, even if the boy could be a little rude and down right odd at some times.

The sun was already starting to go down, painting the sky a brilliant pink behind the clouds which had increased in mass throughout the day.

"We should start heading back, it'll be getting dark soon." Zero insisted, knowing far too well about the things that go bump in the night.

"Yeah, sure." Ikuto agreed, stretching his arms out as they walked back towards the school yard. Zero took a step forward, his foot getting caught on an uprooted tree root as he tumbled forward onto the unsuspecting blunet.

Ikuto huffed slightly as he groaned in pain, the heavy body of Zero laying ontop of him in a more than suggestive manor. He felt the other boy push against his chest as he fought to sit up.

"Sorry, I tripped." Zero grumbled as he rubbed his sore forehead from where it banged against Ikuto's.

"Its fine." Ikuto said. He winced as he felt a slight sting in his hand and brought it to his face where he saw blood trickle down where a rock had cut his palm. "Oww..." He muttered, looking at the wound. Suddenly hands gripped his shoulder's tightly and Ikuto looked up to see Zero's eyes wide, his mouth parted as he panted slightly.

"Zero? Are you alright?" He asked, slightly worried by the horrified look in the silveret's eyes.

Zero leaned his head against Ikuto's shoulder, where his collar bone met the crook of his neck as he continued to breath heavily. Ikuto was getting a little freaked out at this point and tried to push Zero off of him but the other boy only held tighter, with bruising force.

"Zero, you're hurting me." Ikuto winced as his hand gripped the other's in a way similar to how he was being held, only not as tightly.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Ikuto was about to ask him why he was sorry when a sharp pain took over his body as fangs pierced his throat.

**A/N: Mwahahah! I is evil :D I'm gonna end it there cause I'm tired and I'd really like you people to beg to get the next chapter up. Remember, for every review I get another item of Zero's OR Ikuto's clothing shall be said. **

**Zero & Ikuto: We never agreed to that...**

**Me: TOO BAD! **

**Zero & Ikuto: ...**

**Anyway, leave a review. The more there are the more zeruto nakedness there will be :D**


	3. Is It Wrong?

**A/N: ...I have just spent the last half hour reading 'The worst fanfic ever'(You guys have heard of it right?) The fanfiction so bad it was actually taken off of ff because it was just...bad. I have to write some decent fanfiction now...its so bad it actually makes me want to cry(as a fanfiction writer myself) *shivers* anyway, here's chapter 3 and GOD I HOPE MY FANFICTIONS AREN'T AS BAD AS THAT! .**

**|\/| The Lion and the Lamb |\/|**

**Xx chapter III xX**

Ikuto was shocked as Zero drank from his neck. He had his hands against the vampire's chest, feebly trying to push him off of him but he was too strong and Ikuto was losing blood fast. The sharp pain had started to become numb and Ikuto was starting to get dizzy.

"Kiryuu-kun...stop." He mumbled out as his vision started to get hazy. Zero's eyes, which were now a dark crimson, widened and he pulled away from the blue haired boy, hand going to cover his blood dripping mouth.

"I-Ikuto...I..." He started but was interupted by the other's weakened form collapsing forward. Zero caught him before he could hit the graveled ground, shaking him slightly. Had he really drank that much? Would Ikuto be okay? He chanced a glance up at the sky and saw that the sun was no longer in the sky, and that it had taken on a darker color. They had to get back to school, the strong smell of blood could attract every level E from miles away.

Figuring the other boy wouldn't be able to walk, Zero slung Ikuto's arm over his shoulder, lifting him off of his feet as he carried the boy bridal style back to the campus.

When they arrived back at their dorm, Zero gently placed Ikuto on a bed, not caring which belonged to who at the moment as he went into the bathroom to clean himself up. He made eye contact with himself in the mirror and cringed when he saw that fresh blood was still dripping from his jaws, down his chin and staining his school uniform. It took all the self control he had not to lash out at his reflection, instead grabbing a face cloth and wetting it to wash himself.

When he came back into the room Ikuto was just starting to wake up, his eyes blinking drearily as he tried to sit up.

"Don't." Zero said hushedly, placing his hand in the middle of the other boy's chest and pushing him back down on the bed. "You're weak, you need to rest."

Ikuto looked at Zero, his face unreadable as he gazed up at the other boy. The silveret wouldn't look him in the eyes, dried blood still staining his shirt and prooving to Ikuto that what had just happened wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry..." Zero muttered, turning his head and looking down in shame. Ikuto didn't respond at first, half of him too weak to speak, the other half not knowing what to say.

"What are you." Ikuto asked hoarsly. The question itself wasn't an accusation, it was just a question, but it still stung the other boy to say the word out loud.

"A vampire."

Ikuto smirked slightly, a soft chuckle weakly uttered from him.

"Cool."

Zero's head shot up and he looked directly at the boy in utter shock. "You think this is cool? Me almost killing you, you think it was _cool_?" Zero's voice was raising as he said those words. How could he think that was cool!

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders, sitting up despite Zero's protests. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Of course its a problem! I just drank your blood! You should be yelling at me, you should be freaking out you should be _scared_! I'm a monster!" As he said this, the silver haired male's voice was cracking and he burried his face in his palms, afraid of breaking down.

"Do you want me to?"

Zero looked at Ikuto from his hands, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Ikuto groaned, sitting up and placing a hand on his slightly sore neck. "Do you want me to yell at you? To call you a monster and freak out. Do you want me to be scared of you?"

"No..." Zero whispered, almost not loud enough for the other to hear. "No...I don't..."

It was silent for a little while, Zero and Ikuto not looking at eachother until the blunet finally broke the silence.

"I'm a little freaked out." He admitted, turning to look at the other. "But it's okay. I've seen weirder things anyway."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Zero asked, curious now.

"Like your face." Ikuto mumbled half jokingly, folding his hands over his propped knee and leaning forward to rest his cheek on his knuckles.

If it were any other time Zero would have started complaining about the blue haired boy's stupid sense of humor but at this moment he could only let out a tired, breathy chuckle.

"You really are the worst kind of guy."

Ikuto's lips twitched at that remark as he closed his eyes, the grin very visible on his face. "I try."

The two were brought into another awkward silence, not knowing exactly what to say to break this one. Ikuto's eyes fluttered up to look at Zero, his lips slightly parted in an almost innocent way(A/N: but come on, we all know Ikuto is anything but XD)

Zero gulped, a blush once again rushing to his face because of the blue haired boy. He placed a hand delicatly on Ikuto's lap, getting the boy's attention. He didn't really know why he was doing this he didn't even quite understand what exactly he was going to do but he started to lean forward, almost as if his body was doing this on its own.

Ikuto gave the silveret a curious look but didn't flinch away as the other's face was now only a few centimetres away from him. He waited, waited to see what Zero was going to do.

When Zero was going to pull away, unsure of his own intention, as fast as a cat Ikuto grabbed the other's face, crashing their lips together. Zero's eyes widened in shock for a moment as he was pulled forward, lips against the blue haired boy's. Figuring it felt nice, he let his eyes slip closed, hands going to Ikuto's own face to hold him in place as he ravaged his mouth.

Ikuto started to move his lips against the other's, losing all sense of sarcasm or wittiness as he poked his tongue out and dragged it across the other's pale, cool bottom lip. Zero felt the small tongue trace the seam of his lips and gladly parted them, not 100% sure why he was letting the other boy, whom just this morning he thought would be the world's most annoying roomate, kiss him so fervently.

Ikuto's hands gravitated to the silveret's back, getting a firm grip on the broad shoulders as he pulled the larger boy on top of him, dragging him onto the bed until his knee was resting in between Ikuto's parted thighs. Zero let himself be dragged like a rag doll by the other, not objecting hovering atop him as he continued to savagely kiss the blunet.

While still not breaking the kiss even once, Ikuto wound his arms around Zero's neck, rubbing his tongue against his and running it along the slightly pointed fangs, the strong, metallic taste of his blood still lingering in the other's mouth.

His primative instincts taking over the sanity of his mind, Zero ran a cold hand up Ikuto's shirt, feeling up the taut tummy and the slightly muscled abdomen. Giving into his own animalistic urges, Ikuto clawed at Zero's shirt, lost in the moment and just wanting some sort of skin on skin contact.

Understanding that he wasn't the only one who wanted to feel the other, Zero shrugged off his shirt and blazer, tearing Ikuto's off of his body as well and pressing their bare chests flush together, their lips not once having been seperated since their kiss started five minutes ago.

The need for air was making Ikuto's head dizzy and he just had to part to take in the sadly necessary oxygen. Zero also broke away for air, panting heavily as he gazed at Ikuto. He had a faint blush dusting his cheeks, his hair was a little messy and his lips were bruised and shiny with saliva.

Zero relunctantly got off of the lean boy, sitting up and rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

We can't do this, he thought, we're both boy's and I haven't even known him for 2 whole days...

Zero felt a warm hand being placed gently on his ghostly white shoulder, the heat radiating from the other's skin sending tingles down his body. He looked up at Ikuto once again and saw no doubt in the cobalt eyes. It wasn't necessarily love, or anything sappy like that but he saw trust flickering in the other's eyes and thought...

Maybe it wouldn't be so wrong.

**A/N: Okay, since I only got 2(or was it three?) reviews they only got to take their shirts off T.T I might make a special super hot make out scene in the next chapter if you give reviews though :D I require at least 5 if you want a super hot, shirtless and maybe even pantless make out scene between Zero and Ikuto and if I get 10 reviews I'll even twist the plot to make room for an early lemon(I still don't really have that much of a plot idea) so review please ^^**


	4. Sexy Time

**A/N: Okay, so I still don't have a solid plot idea but I have the urge to update cause I feel like writing some Zeruto smut. It would be nice if someone could suggest some sort of plot cause I asked my friend and all she wants them to basically do is fuck eachother's brains out(not that I'm entirly against that idea XD) Anyway, enjoy chapitre 4!**

**|\/| The Lion and the Lamb |\/|**

**Xx chapter IV xX**

The vampire's eyes blinked open wearily as his dreaded enemy's rays of light bathed him in honey colored streams. He closed his eyes gain, opening them quickly when he felt something move beside hom. Ikuto was curled up next to the silveret like a cat, his cobalt hair covering his face and his lips slightly parted. He looked almost innocent when he was asleep, Zero thought as he brushed his fingertips over the other's forehead, soft stings of hair being pushed out of his face.

Zero registered how soft his skin was and how strangely addictive it could be. His fingers dance over his velvety soft cheek, warm and smooth, then down his jaw. The tips of Zero's fingers solemly passed his lips, which were just as soft as the rest of his face.

His lips...

Last night his lips felt so smooth and warm on the vampire's own. Zero sighed slightly as he recalled last night's kiss and confession. Neither of the boys seemed to deny the strange proclamation of affection or the kiss so what did this make them now? Did it make them...boyfriends?

Zero's face turned a soft pink at the petty name. What would Yuuki think if she learned about last night's preversions?

Sighing yet another time in confused frustration Zero quietly got off the creaky bed to take his morning shower, being careful not to wake the blue haired boy and save himself a few more moments of peace before he did decide to wake up.

The silveret walked down the hall towards the bathroom, towel in hand and school uniform in his other. The door wasn't locked, so he guessed no one was in there already, not that anyone would even be up at this time. Closing the door behind him, Zero began to strip, siscarding all items of clothing onto the floor one by one. Stepping into the shower's spray he began to think.

Think about his secret relationship with Ikuto, if you could even call it that. Considering it even was a relationship or not.

What would people around campus think? You didn't often see guys acting so friendly with other guys around here.

Lathering his silver hair with sweet smelling shampoo the vampire tried his best to dispel these thoughts from his mind. Surely Ikuto would be worth the cross glares? Right? It would be worth it to be able to taste those lips again, Zero thought as his hand came up to his own, touching them softly. He kind of wanted a taste of them now...

Zero shook my head, droplets and streams of water being flung around the small shower cubicle. With a blush staining his pale cheeks the troubled boy tried to wish away images of Ikuto's face, just as red as his was right now and his lips shiny. Yanking the tap closed Zero reached out and grabbed the fresh towel, drying himself off.

When he reached for his uniform to put it on the vamp realized that he had grabbed the wrong one and ended up with Ikuto's slightly smaller size.

"Damn." Zero muttered, realizing these clothes wouldn't even fit his broad shoulder to make it back to the dorm room and grab his own uniform. Looks like he was going to have to have to do this the risky way.

Wrapping the towel securely around his waist, Zero peeped his head out the door, making sure no one was out of their rooms yet. Lucky for him they were all still probably just waking up for class giving the partially naked boy enough time to make a dash for his dorm and change there.

Speed walking down the hall, Zero couldn't help breathe a sigh of relief when he reached the door to his room. Opening it, the silveret shuffled in, tossing the useless clothes on the floor before going to look for his. When he turned around he saw Ikuto sitting on his bed wearing nothing but tight boxers, arms behind his head and a smug grin on his face as he eyed Zero's pretty much naked body up and down.

"I'm not usually an early riser but if I can wake up to this I might get used to it." He said, getting on his feet in a graceful and balanced way as he stalked closer towards the frozen still vampire.

Zero was embarassed by Ikuto seeing him so exposed as he backed further into the wall, clutching the slipping towel around his slim hips. Ikuto's hand gently danced along the top of the towel, hi other stroking the elder's cheek as he inched his fingers behind the fluffy white barrier.

Zero let out a surprised gasp as Ikuto's warm fingers grazed the base of his interested member, dragging his long fingers down the length of the heated arousal as the towel continued to slip further down the vampire's hips.

"I-Ikuto...what are you doing?" The vampire panted, clutching onto the wall for dear life as the blue haired boy's hands worked up and down his throbing member.

The latter smirked, eyes slitted like a cat's as he sped up his hand motion, drawing more strangled noises from Zero's lips. Zero tried his best to muffle the groans, hearing the shuffling from the students outside their dorms as they all got ready for class. He just hoped that they couldn't hear what was going on in this particular room.

"I-Ikuto...stop..." Zero moaned, his breath hitching as the other's hands traveled to further teritory, squeezing the vampire's balls as he continued to touch him tauntingly.

"Do you _really_ want me to stop?" Ikuto asked, leaning closer towards Zero and lapped at his neck, switching between licks and nips and the occasional suck.

"If you don't stop...I-I'm gonna c-cum." Zero said, his hips moving with the blunet's jerking hands uncontrollably. He could feel that familiar knot tightening in his groin, the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Just a few more tugs and-

"Ah!" Zero moaned softly, releasing into the devilish boy's hand with a contorted look of pure pleasure on his face. Ikuto grinned, bringing his sticky hand towards his lips and began to lapp at the fluids.

"Not bad," He commented as he slowly dragged his tongue along one white coated finger, drawing a dark blush from Zero's cheeks. "It's quite delicious actually."

Ikuto felt hands firmly grasp his shoulders and push him back until he stumbled and fell on the bed with a heavy body above him and a knee pressing into his groin. He looked up to see the same vicious eyes he had seen the day before but this time they were still that soft violet color.

Those large hands grabbed his wrist, and Ikuto's hands were lifted above his head helplessly. He felt one hand let go, feeling a little humiliated that he was being held back by only one palm constricting his wrists but at the same time it turned him on.

"You want to tease me, I'll show you." Zero promised, the harsh yet lustful grin on his face sending unvoluntary shivers down Ikuto's spine.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ikuto taunted, wriggling his hips and smiling evilly at the older boy.

Zero smirked at the blue haired boy, lunching down to recapture Ikuto's lips. Just as they were about engage in another hot kiss there was a loud, angry sounding knocking on the door.

"Zero! Zero I know you're in there, you better get your butt out here right this minute!"

Zero let out an annoyed growl as he lifted himself off of the blue haired teen and bent to grab the forgotten towel, securing it around his waist before he opened the door for his best friend.

"What is it." He groaned impatiently, glaring at her for interupting him from devouring the perfectly willing body still sprawled on his bed.

Yuuki, unphased by the vampire's usual behavior, returned the glare, smacking Zero in the head. Zero didn't even flinch at the weak blow. He merely stood there, knowing what was about to happen.

"I can't believed you ditched yesterday again! That was the third day in a row!" She ranted but all Zero could hear was 'School! blah blah blah Class blah blah blah Bad Zero, bad blah blah blah.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was still seated on the bed, chuckling softly as he watched the oh so tough vampire that was supposed to 'punish him for being a tease' being scolded by a sixteen year old girl.

As the nag metre flashed red alert in Zero's brain he was starting to think that maybe he shouln't have skipped yesterday after all...

**A/N: XD There we go, a long awaited chapter 4. I know it probably sucked but I didn't throw a sexy make out session in there right? Sadly I didn't get my 10 reviews so no lemon for you! *points at computer screen* Just kidding, I'll probably right one sooner or later...once I think of an actual plot. Yeah, I know, all that time and I still don't have a stable plot for this story yet...anyway, wait for chapter 5 and maybe I'll have plot by then!**


End file.
